The Birthday Jewel
by kuwayukifan91
Summary: Yukina plans a special birthday for Kuwabara, but surprises him with a gift of her own personal touch.


**I am on a freaking roll today! Two stories in 24 hours!**

 **Haha hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews and stuff for my stories! I must be doing something right! I notice a few people added some of my stories to your favorites, in which I wanted to say thank you, it means a lot, and I hope to keep serving you more KuwaYuki goodness!**

 **Let's begin!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters.**

 _The Birthday Jewel_

"What loser at his age request a birthday party with no freakin' alcohol?!" Yusuke grumbled, sulking on the couch.

"Yusuke, you know very well his sister is the only one who is of drinking age here, so don't even think about it!" Keiko yelled at Yusuke, who was too occupied with his pinkie finger digging in his nose. Keiko huffed back in her place on the couch, closing her eyes in anger, folding her arms, "And don't you ask her to get any for you either."

As he flickered the speck off his finger, he then placed his arms behind his head and slanted his body, "Whatever, it's so damn boring."

"No one asked you to be the party pooper!" Botan yelled.

Kurama stood near the door, giggling at the argument, "Well, it is their house, after all. Besides, it was very nice of Yukina to go through the trouble, we shouldn't spoil her ideas, right, Yusuke?"

Yusuke weakly smiled, "Oh, yeah…sorry, Yukina."

They all paused as they heard Yukina come out of the kitchen and into the living room, "Please don't worry, Yusuke. I'm just happy all of you came over." She then turned to everyone, "Shizuru just called and said they'll be home in roughly twenty minutes. The cake and candles are all set. We just need everyone to hide when Kurama gives the signal."

Everyone nodded except for Hiei, who was leaning against the wall on the emptier side of the living room. He looked at everyone in the room with a questionable expression, closed his eyes, and chuckled to himself, "Such foolish traditions you humans have. Taking someone by surprise? That's what gets you killed in the Demon World."

"Why don't you join us Hiei?" Kurama smirked, "We'll have cake and ice cream right after."

"Hn." He walked towards the door where Kurama was standing near and opened it, before turning to the group inside, grinning, "I don't _do_ cake." He suddenly vanished into thin air.

"And you call me a party pooper!" Yusuke laughed out loud.

Keiko nudged Yusuke in the ribs. When he stopped, Keiko pointed to Yukina, who looked longingly at the door way, a bit disheartened.

Yusuke rubbed his neck nervously, "O-oh, h-he'll probably be back soon! Everyone has a sweet tooth!"

 _Damn it, I just insulted her brother…well, unknown to her, at least, I think…._

Yukina then smiled, closing the door, and turned to the rest, "I'm sure he'll be back later, like you said. I'll save him a slice, just in case." She looked to the clock on the wall, it was almost time. "We should get ready to find places to hide. They'll be here soon."

As Yusuke got up and talked to Kurama on where they were going to hide, Keiko, Yukina and Botan went into the dining room, preparing on the last minute touches to the cake.

It was a two layer chocolate cake with dark chocolate sprinkles, his personal favorite, at the center of the table. Yukina spent a good chunk of the day cleaning up the house and preparing for the guests. The short 'Happy Birthday, Kuwabara!' banner was strung alongside the table in view from the entrance of the living room. A few different colored balloons were strung up around anywhere they could tie them. It was exactly how Yukina wanted it to be.

"It's all coming together!" Botan squealed, "All because of our Yukina! How romantic!" she gave her a hug, causing her to gasp from nearly knocking Yukina off her feet.

As she released, Keiko looked around the area, trying to find a spot to hide, "You did a lot for Kuwabara, Yukina. You must care for him a lot."

Yukina smiled kindly as she started to light the candles, "I do like Kazuma very much. He's been so sweet to me for the longest, I just wanted to return his kindness in some way. Birthdays are very important in the Human World, I figured what better way to make it more important than a surprise party by his friends and family."

Once all the candles were alit, she blew out the match and went into the kitchen to douse the smoking match under the water in the sink. When she returned she notice Botan's giggly demeanor.

"Awww!" Botan gleamed, her hands pressed together in a state of bliss, "You are so adorable, Yukina! I wonder what you two will do for your wedding day."

"Botan, you're going to scare Yukina talking like that." Keiko giggled.

As Botan and Keiko laughed, Yukina stood puzzled, "What's so funny? What wedding?"

Before anyone could answer, the sound of a car pulled up and turned off along with slamming of the doors and mutterings of two voices.

Kurama called out quietly, "They're here!" as he turned off the lights and hid behind the long curtain panel.

"Places, everyone!" Yukina quietly belted as she hid behind the dining room wall. Keiko ducked behind the couch with Yusuke as Botan hid in the closet.

"You could have gotten some bags too, since it's mostly yours, sis!" Kuwabara yelped back as he stumbles threw the front door with nearly three heavy bags in each hand. He placed them on the floor and huffed, as Shizuru stood near the light switch, "Well, that's what happens to the birthday boy, they get treated like crap. At least, for a little bit."

Before Kuwabara was about to ask what she meant, she flipped on the lights and in complete shock, watched as Kurama, Botan, Yusuke, Keiko, and Yukina from their hiding spots with air horns and noisemakers.

"Happy Birthday, Kuwabara!"

Kuwabara nearly tripped backwards from the fright, then took a moment to sink in what this was for, and smiled excitedly, "Thanks a lot guys! This is pretty awesome!"

Yusuke gave a thumbs up to Yukina's direction, "You should be thanking her. She planned all of this for your sake."

Kuwabara looked towards Yukina, who standing beside him smiling, "I hope you like your surprise, Kazuma. I made your favorite cake and we made a banner for you."

After regaining his composure, Kuwabara took her hands into his, blushing, "You are the most amazing person in the whole world, Yukina! Thank you so much! I really love it, I do!"

"You can thank her over a thousand times later, there's a cake with melting wax on it, baby bro." Shizuru patted Yukina on her shoulder as she walked by, giving Yukina a wink "You did well, Yukina. Great job." Then went into the room.

Yukina giggled as they followed the rest into the dining room, letting Kuwabara sit down with the cake in front of him, preparing to blow the candles.

"Hey, don't go spitting on it, you dork. Yukina made this for you so don't ruin it." Yusuke moaned.

"Yusuke, shut up!" Botan amd Keiko yelled as Shizuru smiled, inhaling a cigarette. Yusuke grinned with a playful chuckle.

"Don't forget to make a wish, Kuwabara." Kurama spoke calmly.

Not paying any attention to Yusuke, he looked to Yukina for a while, who returned a smile. He grinned, turned back to his cake and closed his eyes.

Once he had a deep breath, he then released it, blowing out all the candles. As everyone cheered around him, he gave Yukina a wide smile. She raised an eyebrow in confusion, but smiled back. The party was well underway.

As the party winded down with full stomachs and sleep on their minds, Yusuke and Keiko left first, then Kurama and Botan soon after they helped clean up. Shizuru wrapped up the leftover cake slices and placed them in the fridge, then said good night to Yukina and Kazuma before heading to her bedroom for sleep.

Yukina finished the last garbage and headed outside to the driveway to the bin. As she opened the lid, the big bulky bag started leaning away, causing her to fall backwards; she readied herself for the hard fall but she realized she didn't make impact with the ground.

Kuwabara appeared, grabbed her arm and then managed to grab the bag with the other. He then helped her rebalance herself back on her feet and then thrown the bag into the bin, watching the lid come down and slam shut.

"You could have just asked me to take the garbage out, sweetheart." Kuwabara said quietly.

Yukina tilted her head to the side a little, nervously speaking, "I know, but I thought I could handle it. Thank you very much, Kazuma."

Kuwabara blushed happily, "It's no problem at all, my love!"

Yukina looked into the night sky, noticing the stars were bright and splashed across the atmosphere. Kuwabara noticed how bright her red ruby eyes became in the skylight. He grinned happily; her eyes entranced him deeply.

"Oh!" she perked up, "I have something for you, Kazuma! I almost forgot!"

As she tussled with her kimono, Kuwabara looked on in curiousness. She revealed a small square box.

"I produced a Hiruseki stone and made a necklace out of it, just for you." Yukina opened the box to a stunned Kuwabara.

There, the gem that is worth more than gold, set and tied with a string. She took it out of the box and held it up with both hands. Kuwabara smiled widely as he leaned to let Yukina place it around his neck.

"Back in my world, we often give our stones to those who are very close to us. My mother gave me one and gave one to my brother. I personally wish for you to have one."

He held the jewel in his hand, feeling how cold it still was, yet he believed that it was more gorgeous than any jewel in all three worlds.

Kuwabara smiled, speaking to her softly, "Yukina, I just wanted to let you know that I really enjoyed my birthday. I'll wear this necklace from now on and I will never let it out of my sight. This is the best gift I ever received."

Yukina smiled sweetly, feeling her face go warm suddenly. He really did like her gift, just as she had expected.

He then held her hands in his, gently rubbing her knuckles with his thumbs. She looked into his eyes, his sincerity fell into her view.

"For my birthday wish, I'm hoping that this will come true. I won't pressure you if you don't want to." He then nervously blushed, rubbing the back of his left arm as he looked away shyly, "A-actually…I'm not sure if you would want to….that's…if you want to…"

Yukina cocked an eyebrow when she notice his sudden shy demeanor, "What is it, Kazuma?"

He tried to swallow his gulp before he continued, "Earlier, when I was making my wish, I looked to you and closed my eyes, thinking of you. I just have one question to ask."

He then cupped her chin in his hand, making Yukina blush at the sight. His eyes were stern, yet determined for something.

His voice nearly cracked

"C-can…I…k-kiss you…Yukina?"

Yukina's eyes opened more in a stare of surprise as Kuwabara looked on, inch upon inch of fear, lingering hope, and near regret of asking took over his mind.

Yukina smiled happily, "Yes, you can, Kazuma. Please show me what it looks like."

Kuwabara was ecstatic, "Really?! I can?!"

Yukina nodded, "Of course, Kazuma. It is your birthday wish, after all."

Kuwabara cheered for a moment, then regained his composure again, clearing his throat and repositioning himself in front of Yukina. She stared at him with a gentle smile, waiting for whatever to happen next. She trusted Kuwabara enough to lead the way, as much as she always had faith in him in situations they had faced before.

Kuwabara then held both sides of her shoulders, holding her loosely, but within a short distance. He looked down to Yukina, who was looking back to him. Her pretty red ruby eyes shined with the reflection of the stars.

He then leaned in close with a blush across his face. Something in Yukina's mind told her to start closing her eyes, in which she did. Kuwabara followed suit, closing in on her lips, and gently pressed his lips with hers.

Yukina opened her eyes again, taking in what just happened. She felt out of her body, a feeling of joy overcame her senses, nearly floating on her feet. Her eyes slowly closed again, feeling herself fall into the kiss.

She then placed her hand upon Kazuma's chest, resting above his heart. She felt the fast pace rhythm of his heart pumping.

She knew that he had strong feelings towards her. She understood only a few things about human courtship. Keiko and Shizuru said that being kissed in a romantic sense is a delightful feeling; she assumed this joyful and uplifting emotion was it.

Once he pulled back as to not abuse the situation, he stood back, putting Yukina at arm's length. He looked as she touched her lips with her index finger.

"Oh…" she gasped a little.

Kuwabara spoke nervously, "W-what did you think?"

She looked up to him with a smile, "It was perfect, Kazuma."

He smiled, chuckling to himself as Yukina giggled in turn. Afterwards, Kuwabara lent her his hand, "Wanna go finish the cake with me? It was so good, I really want fourths!"

"Of course. I may get me a slice as well." Yukina accepted his hand as the laughed their way back in the house.

On the roof top, Hiei laid on the tiles, staring into the moon, groaning to himself.

"That fool is going to eat my slice. He'll pay dearly for that."


End file.
